Agent W007
by Meya
Summary: Les Jumeaux agissent étrangement ; Ron enquête ! ATTENTION : Ron intelligent (si, si !) et SLASH surprise...


Auteur d'origine : Pythia Traduit le 16/01/2004  
  
===========================  
  
Agent W007 : Ronald Weasley Affaire : #43201 Les WT Files  
  
Warnings : Rogue/ Fred/George, Ron s'exprime bien !  
  
---  
  
:: Bip, Bip ::  
  
« La salle commune des Gryffondor - le 7 Mars - 19h01 »  
  
« Bonjour. Ici, Ronald, zélé, perspicace - »  
  
« Le mec le plus étourdi de ce côté-ci de Poudlard. »  
  
« Ferme-là, Herm. Je suis du Département Weasley des Mystères, Agent W007, actuellement en train d'enquêter sur l'étrange comportement de deux personnes-Fred et George. »  
  
« Oui, Bond. »  
  
« C'est Weasley. Ronald Weasley. »  
  
~Hermione commence à fredonner la chanson thème de James Bond~  
  
~Ron roule des yeux~  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui me pousse à regarder là-dedans, te demandes-tu ? Ce n'est certainement pas si important, te dis-tu ? Mais, là tu te trompes ! *C'est* vraiment important, vois-tu. Fred et George ont été mis en retenue - eh, eh, je n'ai pas fini - avec Rogue. Normal ? En apparence. La seule chose est que. Quand ils sont revenus, ils étaient heureux. Et par-dessus le marché, ils étaient *souriants*. Vraiment. Et ils étaient très. gais. Un nouvelle énigme digne de l'Agent W007 ! »  
  
« Oh, Comme c'est excitant ! Vraiment, ils étaient *heureux* ? Comme c'est choquant ! »  
  
~Il lui lance son Regard~  
  
« Je suis maintenant prêt à me risquer une fois de plus dans l'inexplicable ! En avant ! »  
  
« Tu sais, tu semblais *presque* intelligent, là. Jusqu'au passage du 'en avant'. »  
  
« Vas te faire foutre. Je pars maintenant. »  
  
~Silence~  
  
« Bien, alors qu'est ce qui te prends autant de temps ? »  
  
« Rien ! J'y vais, tu vois ? Chht ! »  
  
~Elle hoche la tête~  
  
« Oh, en effet ! Je peux le voir. Tu y vas, tout en restant immobile sur le lit. »  
  
~Il lui jette un coup d'?il et sort par le trou du portrait~  
  
***  
  
POV de Ron  
  
Je suis sorti du portrait de la Grosse Dame, loin de Démoniaque Hermione, qui ne peut comprendre la gravité de la situation. J'ai obtenu avant la Cape d'Invisibilité d'un collègue, et c'est précautionneusement caché dans ma robe.  
  
Je marche prudemment dans les couloirs peu peuplés, ignorant les regards que j'attire. Ils sont probablement jaloux du grand Agent W007. Oui, incroyablement jaloux - Je m'arrête devant un miroir finement ouvragé accroché à l'un des murs - de ce jeune et bel homme.  
  
Je me détourne de mon reflet ; j'ai une mission. Ma vie amoureuse - je veux dire, mon physique.eheheh - viennent après.  
  
Maintenant, puisque cela me prendra du temps pour atteindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner, je vais vous donner les détails de cette affaire.  
  
Tout cela a commencé il y a une semaine, quand notre cher - hum - Severus Rogue commença à donner fréquemment des retenues à mes frères. C'était assez ordinaire et il semblait que cela *resterait* ainsi. Mais ensuite, je l'ai remarqué. Quelque chose était terriblement étrange ; ils donnaient l'impression de *chercher* à être mis en retenue. Comment je l'ai su ? Facile. L'effort supplémentaire qu'ils mettaient à faire des farces à Rogue - et Rogue seul - a attiré mon attention.  
  
Et j'ai mentionné plus tôt leur attitude extrêmement gaie, non ? Et les sourires immenses qu'ils arboraient ? Leur frivolité ? Toutes ces indications aussi. Celles-ci, également, m'ont poussé à l'analyse de ce que je considère maintenant comme les « WT Files ». Les Weasley Twins Files, si vous préférez.  
  
Bien, en avez-vous eu assez ? C'était un assez petit apport d'information, mais était-il suffisant ? Oui ? Parfait.  
  
Ca y est, je suis devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Lentement, je pousse le bois sombre, droit et confiant Je. Suis. Le. Grand. Agent. W007. Adorez- moi.  
  
La porte roule sur ses gonds de manière théâtrale, révélant ¾ de l'école déjà en train de manger. Ceux qui ne sont pas ici sont probablement en train de flâner dans leurs Maisons respectives. Tous des fainéants.  
  
Je vais à grands pas à la table de Gryffondor, le menton levé. J'ignore les huées des Serpentards. Ils sont juste envieux. Souvenez-vous, je suis le grand Agent W007. Eh, Peut-être devrais-je faire ma propre chanson thème. Non, attendez, si je fais cela, ils pourraient penser que je suis un prétentieux. Ce que je ne suis pas ! Le grand Agent W007 n'est *jamais* égocentrique !  
  
Je m'approuve, et puis je regarde furtivement Harry, qui est paisiblement assis à côté de moi - tout en regardant Drago Malefoy. Hmmm. Une autre chose à examiner. Je m'en occuperai après avoir achevé mon actuelle enquête.  
  
Le dîner est fini depuis longtemps, et je me glisse dans un corridor retiré loin de la foule. Je me glisse sous la Cape de mon associé, et échappe à la vue de tous.  
  
Phase un : Accomplie.  
  
Maintenant, passons à la phase deux.  
  
Je suis mes frères, qui vont à une autre retenue avec l'infâme Maître de Potions. Ils parlent tranquillement, inconscients de ma présence.  
  
Quelques minutes passent.  
  
Je suis maintenant à deux pas de la classe de Potions ; à deux pas de résoudre le puzzle.  
  
La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement et ils entrent. Je passe derrière eux. Rogue attendait déjà, et je sens ma curiosité grandir.  
  
Le professeur huileux se lève de sa chaise derrière le bureau, et avance vers Fred et George. Il s'arrête en face d'eux, se penche, et - MERDE !  
  
Il vient juste de les embrasser tous les deux.  
  
Oh.  
  
Mon.  
  
Dieuuu.  
  
Bonjour. Je m'appelle Ronald Mac Donald. Je suis du Département Mystérieux des Weasley. Par ailleurs, ai-je mentionné que j'avais peur pour ma vie ?  
  
~End. 


End file.
